Being Sirius Black
by firefly81
Summary: When she woke up, she thought it would be just another ordinary day. How wrong she was...


It started out as if it were any other ordinary day, as these things tend to do. The light streaming in from her window woke her slowly. She stretched her arms above her head, as she usually did. It was when she brought them back down and they accidently brushed her stomach that she realized something was wrong. Her normally soft (but flat) stomach was now covered in muscles.

She sat up quickly, her head spinning as a result, and ran her hands all over. This was not her body. As her hands went lower, they hit something that certainly should _not_ have been there. Something hard. Something _big_. Jumping up, she ran for the bathroom. What she saw in the mirror caused her to scream.

Staring back at her was Sirius Black.

What in Merlin's name was going on here?

But first things first. She had to find her body. If she was in Sirius' body, then that most likely meant that Sirius was in hers. Rushing down the stairs, she went straight for the kitchen. Unfortunately, instead of finding Sirius (herself?), she only found Harry eating breakfast. Trying to play it cool as to not have to answer any questions, she sat down next to him and grabbed some toast from the platter.

"Morning, Harry. Have you seen Hermione this morning?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I have. She left about twenty minutes ago or so. Said she was going to go see Ron at the Burrow. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just needed to ask her about something," she replied as her mind was whirling with questions. Why in the world would Sirius go over there? Knowing it would be odd if Sirius' body just showed up at the Burrow (he tended to hold a grudge and was not a fan of Molly or Ron), she decided her best course of action was to stay put until he came back.

Luckily, she did not have to wait long.

Watching herself walk into the kitchen, looking way too satisfied for her comfort like he had been up to mischief, was a very weird thing to experience. He froze when he saw her (himself?) sitting there and the satisfied look dropped right off his face, turning into one of slight worry. Shit. He did something, she just knew it.

"So, Hermione, where have you been?"

Harry looked up at her, slightly surprised that she was asking that, as Sirius didn't usually question her on her whereabouts.

"Oh. I was just at the Burrow. Breaking up with Ron."

"You did what?" she screeched, not able to keep it in. She pushed back from the table, the chair hitting the floor as she did, and dragged her body out of the room, trying to ignore the odd looks that Harry was shooting at them both. She all but shoved her body into the library and warded the door.

"Why the fuck did you… what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Sirius yelped as the hands that were pulling at the top of her shirt dropped with haste.

"Were you just looking down my shirt?"

"Well, can you blame me, kitten? They are right there!"

"Sirius! Can you just… what… STOP TOUCHING THEM!"

"Can't help myself. They're just too perfect."

"I don't care if they are – wait. You think they are perfect?"

Sirius said nothing, merely arching an eyebrow at her, clearly asking if she was stupid.

"Sirius, can you just be… serious – don't say it! – for one minute? We need to figure this out. And just what did you mean about breaking up with Ron?"

"Oh, that. No problem there, love. Just a little experiment for the one of the twins' new products. It will reverse in an hour or so."

"What? I never agreed… how could you… why…" she sputtered, unable to get out a clear thought.

"As for the poor excuse of a boyfriend, I broke up with him because everyone knew you were miserable. I did you a favor, love. You should thank me actually."

"I… I wasn't miserable," she said, trying to convince him (or was she trying to convince herself?).

"Kitten, you were. Everyone could see it but you. You deserve so much better than him. You deserve someone who would treat you like a princess but still support your dreams. You are beautiful, inside and out, and you should be with someone who makes you feel that way."

"Someone like you?" she asked softly, afraid to hear the answer. She would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for the black-haired Marauder. She could admit to herself that she had been using Ron as a crutch, knowing that Ron was cheating on her, because she never thought that Sirius could ever feel the same.

"Someone exactly like me, love."

"I… really?" she asked, unable to believe the self-confessed bachelor for life wanted her.

"Really. I've been in love with you for years, Hermione."

The joy she felt at his words was overwhelming, and she had to fight off the urge to cry. Sirius walked up to her then and took her hand in his. He then tugged her down slightly and planted his (hers?) lips on hers. It was odd, kissing herself as Sirius, but yet also really great. When they parted, she looked at him and said,

"Remind me to thank the twins later."

* * *

Written for Hogwarts: Charms class – Write a story involving mischief caused by impersonation of someone.

Thanks to Liza and Raybe for the help.

To my TBS readers, the next chapter is coming soon, I've been traveling a lot. :)


End file.
